


勇士结缘龙 09

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [9]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 09

四肢终于从被过度电击，长时间紧咬的僵麻中恢复知觉，Arthur第一件事是从沙滩上爬起来，手忙脚乱拉开裤子往里面看了一眼。

这绝对是亚特兰蒂斯最强勇士这一生最丢脸的时刻。

从王宫辛苦摸索到地心藏海外这数个小时，Arthur Curry设想了无数种他和Orm重逢的画面。或许他们会满脸通红泣不成声，或许他们尴尬地笑笑再次分别，或许他们目光碰撞便干柴烈火从水中一路滚进山洞把另外那张床也震塌，又或许，Orm并不会回应龙之歌，他们不会再相见。

但现在是从未出现在男人生命可能性中的状况。他在沧龙冲过来的时候清晰看见了Orm，看见他长三角型的血盆大口，锐利的蓝色眼睛，还有沧龙灰色鳞片下，隆起的腹部。之后的一切相当混乱，Orm叼着他穿过漩涡，数不清的闪电劈下来，Arthur外露的躯体烧得发焦，脑子也黏稠地跟着沸腾，眼前一幕幕闪过的都是对怀孕Orm的想象。

于是他泄精了，在Orm嘴里，像个性功能障碍的可怜鬼，在裤子里射得一塌糊涂。粘乎乎的白色液体涂在黑色皮裤内侧，宣告着男人的耻辱。

极度羞耻的情绪完全冲散了与Orm再见的喜悦。Arthur咧出一脸僵硬的笑容，姿态诡异地捂着裆部，像个怀春少女般夹着腿，注视Orm从水中走来。他心里咚咚打鼓，不知Orm有没有察觉出嘴里的精液味道。

但当Orm的胴体沐浴在Arthur热烈目光中的一刹那，哦，海神波塞冬啊！这简直就是圣母玛利亚！是羽化的佛陀！是如水的安拉！那扶着圆鼓小腹，面带包容万物的担忧爱意，蹒跚前行的男人，是母亲中的母亲！眼前的美景让原本还担心会从此不举的家伙，迅速在裤裆里精神百倍，乐呵呵地欢迎对方。播种的勇士面露呆色，大张着嘴保持到Orm站到他跟前。

“你唱了龙之歌。”金发青年面无表情居高临下地说。“沧龙无法抗拒龙之歌的召唤。”

“别那么口是心非。”Arthur带着疼痛费力地笑笑，换了个姿势，岔开双腿任对方走得更近。“你明明是无法抗拒我。”

“Arthur......”Orm的声音像片白色的小羽毛，瑟瑟骚刮男人的耳廓。他捧腹站着，身体光裸，如同施舍恩惠的天使，将手掌抚上Arthur的侧脸，托着他抬头与自己对视。“你回来了。”

他回家了。Arthur丑兮兮地以为自己泪流满面，其实光打雷不下雨，只是瘪着嘴单纯丑兮兮。他哆哆嗦嗦伸出手，环抱住Orm的腰肢，把脸幸福地贴上对方光滑的肚皮，吧唧吧唧不停亲吻。

“Orm，mua！Orm,Orm,Orm......我再也不会跟你分开了。”

听到这话的Orm眼一热差点掉下泪来。他忍住鼻尖的酸涩，拉着Arthur站起来，略带歉疚地凑上去，鼻额互相厮磨。“对不起，我当时的不告而别......”

“Shhh——都过去了，Ormi。”Arthur揪心地抱住沧龙，小心翼翼亲吻他湿润的嘴唇。“Orm，我爱你。”

“......爱？”Orm的蓝眸子迷茫地颤动，试图理解这个仅仅从母亲那里听过的单词。

“这是一种感情，比喜欢还要深，比花浆还要甜蜜。是一种想和对方永远在一起，为了他什么都愿意做的决心。”

Orm似懂非懂地蹭蹭Arthur掌心，“那...我也爱你。”

“你当然爱我，宝贝儿！”男人恬不知耻地说。

“你瘦了。”Orm细细抚摩Arthur的脸颊，拇指从眉骨勾勒至颧弓，蓝瞳中满是担忧和心疼，孕期的母性更是让他露出圣洁的爱意。

“太过思念你，导致在亚特兰蒂斯都吃不下饭。”Arthur仔细打量Orm的模样，神色一凛。“还说我，瞧瞧你自己，瘦成什么样子。”

Orm眨了眨眼，用手摸了摸脸，四下看了看身体 才意识到自己已经瘦得脱了形。双颊凹陷，眼睛也比从前更加深陷，嘴唇苍白发干，手臂几乎能看到骨骼的形状。怀孕让他不便每日化身沧龙，捕食难度直线上升，每日基本只靠岛上的果实充饥，供应他和腹中的孩子显得远远不够。

“啊......”金色的睫毛乖顺地垂下，他小心翼翼画圈轻抚小腹。“都怪这个小家伙。”

Arthur顺着看过去，盯了那圆滚滚白花花的肚皮好一会儿，才猛然察觉出了不对劲。

“Orm...Ormi......”他哆哆嗦嗦伸出一根手指，“你的肚子，为什么才一个月......就这么大了？”

某种对被绿接盘的恐惧从心底腾起。

Orm诧异地大睁着眼睛，愣了好一会，扑哧笑出了声。“忘记告诉你了，沧龙的孕期只有三个月，胎儿生长速度是正常人类的三倍，这也是雄性沧龙不能使人类女性受孕的原因，幼崽会害死她们，只有我族的身体能承受。”

他拉过Arthur的手放在肚子上，两人的额头相抵，阖眸感受体内温热搏动的生命。

“它每天都在长大......”

Orm低喃的语调消失在交错的唇间，久别的亲吻让舌尖都染上了甜蜜。Arthur像品尝糖果般吸吮Orm的舌尖，舔舐贝壳般的牙齿，抖动挑逗敏感的黏膜。他的胡子把Orm皮肤娇嫩的下巴蹭得通红，锐利的牙齿也不知何时撕破了Orm柔软殷红的下唇。

“嗯......Arthur,”Orm在他胸口稍用力推开，抿着嘴唇若有所指地盯着他。“我想做爱了。”

？！听到要求的一瞬间Arthur就脸红了，羞得像个情窦初开的毛头小子。他咕咚一声咽了下口水，迅速瞄了眼自己可能早就被发现的勃起处，再看看Orm眼睛里不容拒绝的渴望，压抑已久的欲望很快从躯体深处被点燃。放在Orm肚皮上的手掌向后向下滑去，从劲瘦的腰窝摸到股沟，指腹探进一片湿滑黏腻。

这次换Orm脸红了，他羞羞地微笑，屁股扭了扭想躲开Arthur的手。孕期激素的变化让他的身体几乎一直处于半发情的状态，小穴总是流出湿漉漉的水，尤其是晚上，再加对Arthur的想念，Orm常会在床上抱着对方用过的枕头，肆意地在后穴里抠挖一阵子。连那种味道与香蕉接近，形状笔直弹软，被Arthur命名为Nanaba的植物，都成了Orm的天然自慰工具。现在Arthur重新出现在面前，裤子里的硬挺压着他的大腿，自己嘴巴里还有Arthur射精的麝香味，但直觉告诉他别让Arthur知道比较好。他太想要了，一股股热液从内部涌出，下体发热变硬，后穴更是迫不及待地一张一合。

像是回应他的期待，Arthur的中指滑进穴口，两个指节在里面翻搅拉扯，变换方向按压前列腺。

“别......”Orm的颧部飘着粉红，用眼神示意湖面，“到水里......”

勇士了然地半蹲身子，从臀下环住对方的大腿，猛地将他失而复得的爱人抱起，步伐稳实地朝湖水走去。

沁凉的湖水包裹二人火热的躯体，更让Orm的外貌多了一层空灵的美感。一触到湖底，Orm亟不可待地贴上来，唇舌调皮的小鱼一样钻进Arthur嘴里，继而转为胡乱在男人脸上舔来舔去，裸露的下身因腹部阻碍，难以蹭到对方，让Orm变得愈发焦躁。

“别急呀——”Arthur笑道，捉过Orm的手放在自己挺立的阴茎上，想像从前那样先撸一发，没想到那只手触电般缩了回去。他一愣，眼看Orm在水中漂浮着半横身子，两手扶着Arthur大腿，小心地含住了龟头。

“哦，操！”Arthur爽得头皮一麻，低头对视上那双荡漾情欲的蓝色眼睛，薄薄的脸颊被自己的阴茎顶得鼓起来，张成O形的嘴唇被体积过分的柱身摩擦得红肿，可这年过的半百的孩子不服输似的，努力活动头部吞吐Arthur的下身。在Arthur沙哑的指导下，Orm很快掌握了要领，将柱身一下子吞到深处，忍着恶心用咽部的软肉挤压圆润的龟头，再吐出半截，舌头堵住马眼转圈戳弄，阴茎在嘴里愈发胀大，突突搏动。

满心成就感地吐出柱身，Orm一边套弄一边转过身，主动用自己臀沟来回摩擦前端。每次小穴被刮擦时，他都会剧烈一抖，瑟缩着朝Arthur贴的更近。

之前一直在性事中主导的Arthur此时被爱人诱惑的模样迷得神魂颠倒，他耸动腰部，进行自己从前认为毫无意义的屁缝磨枪，甚至觉得精神上也获得了极大的快感。

“进来！”Orm小声催促，一手托着肚子完全靠进Arthur怀中。

揪紧最后一丝理智，Arthur握住根部，两根手指插进Orm柔软的后穴内，指甲搔刮敏感的肠肉，绵滑的黏膜有生命一般从四面八方咬住他。手指加到三根，指根都被括约肌箍得酸疼。Arthur忍耐的汗水被湖水带走，他画着圈按揉，将穴周的褶皱撑开，找到前列腺后边狠狠往哪个部位快速戳弄晃动。Orm立即抖起屁股，嗓子里挤出呜咽般的声音。前列腺的快感化作蓝色闪电流进Orm的血管，他不知所措地绷着身子，想象自己的穴口被操得发红，连里面的生殖腔口都期待地蠕动。

折磨Orm一个月的寒冷逐渐褪去，名为Arthur Curry的热度再次包围他。但这还不够，他还可以燃烧的再剧烈一些。

“想要了？”Arthur从背后捂住Orm的肚子，啃咬他泛红的耳尖，舌头钻进耳洞里欺负他，两指夹住前面粉褐色的肉粒揉搓。“想要什么？”

Orm难耐地抓住身边一根粗壮的藤蔓，可怜巴巴地回头望了眼Arthur。“要...你的阴茎进来。”

勇士捏住沧龙的臀肉，阴茎推开肠肉，蹭着前列腺全根没入。Orm泫泣着弓起背，在无需呼吸的水底，喘得像条上岸的鱼。他想换个更安全的姿势，可身后漫无边际的快感和毫无怜惜的入侵，让身体每一个细胞都为这种感受而欢呼雀跃，仿佛他就该被征服。被操得头脑混沌中，Orm迷迷糊糊地想，或许一切的传说都没有错，无论巨龙多么强大，勇士还是打败了它，让它再也无法翻身获得自由，只不过不是用剑，而是那比任何武器都要恐怖的粗长阴茎。

Arthur莽撞地在肉穴中操干，舔咬Orm光滑的肩头。他感到怀孕的Orm有种特别的美感，像是一颗过熟的樱桃，红得发紫，散发出醉人的酒气和过度的香甜，同时还有烂熟的韵味，勾引着 别人将其摘下，蹂躏，变成破碎的果泥。他沉溺在Orm的后穴，手掌被黏住般缠住那两团胸肉，乳粒在玩弄下充血肿胀。每当用拇指指甲抠掐柔嫩的顶端，Orm的肉壁就会一阵痉挛，夹得Arthur喘息连连。

“哈...啊......唔——”Orm不知不觉中射了，精液淌进水中又被冲散。他的喉咙溢出甜腻的呻吟。混着浓重鼻音的吟叫在湖底回荡，不知怎的，就想到肚子里的孩子。它会不会听到母亲正怀着自己在做怎样的淫靡之事？羞耻爬上Orm向来单纯坦然的大脑，手哆嗦着捂住了嘴巴。

Arthur再一次感到自己男性尊严受挫。他蛮横地拉开Orm的手，两根手指强行挤进对方唇缝，卡在两排牙齿间，随着自己撞击的动作在Orm口腔中抽插，软滑的舌被逗弄地到处闪躲。唾液失去了阻碍，从Orm嘴角泄出，与此同时，湖水一路灌进Orm嗓子眼，害他只能发出模糊不清的唔嗯声。

为了证明自己不是个早泄男，勇士摆弄着沧龙换了好几个姿势，还故意面对面蹭着孕期的肚子进入Orm，抵着脆弱的生殖腔口笑嘻嘻地威胁说“要让宝宝打开门和爸爸见个面”，吓得Orm眼泪直流，腔口更是直接颤抖着喷出大量淫液达到高潮。

酥麻的电流噼啪爬上脊椎，Orm整个人都麻晕晕的，声音因操弄变得又软又糯，还被Arthur忽悠着说了好些下流话，数不清多少次我爱你。

微凉的精液终于浇灌进麻木的甬道，Orm只在余韵中后悔万万不该主动提出做爱这件事。

两个月后。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！”

正常来说，在临产这天，会发出如此惨叫的一定是分娩镇痛的孕夫。

但其实是Arthur。

看到两溜混着微黄色液体的鲜血顺着爱人大腿流下来时，他发出了杀猪般的猛男嚎叫，转头就跑到了山洞外，以难以置信的速度升起火烧了一小锅水，抱着毛巾和剪刀满头大汗冲回去，却看见Orm扶着腰皱着眉下了床。

“放下那堆东西，过来扶我！”疼痛难忍的Orm看见如此六神无主的丈夫，更是气不打一处来。“沧龙是在水里生产的！”

抵不住Orm的强烈要求，Arthur灰溜溜坐在岸边等待对方独自产崽，设想他会像鱼一样扭动身子拍打双腿，裹在囊中的小婴儿便会皱着小脸被母亲甩出来。

一个钟头后，苍白虚弱的Orm从海中慢慢走出，臂弯里躺着一个小小白白的女婴。她缩着身子，眼睛紧闭，小嘴抿出可爱的弧度，像是对离开温暖的宫腔感到不满。

Arthur手足无措地接过那团小小软软的东西，在Orm帮助下裹好襁褓，然后用指尖轻轻描绘女儿的脸蛋，热泪盈眶地打量她贴在脑袋上还带着点粘液的卷曲金发。

“哦，我的小宝贝~”男人在那个瞬间决定，要把世界上最好的爱给予这个小天使和孕育她的爱人。

“我知道你很喜欢战争英雄的名字。”Orm偎在Arthur肩头，声音顿了顿，“可我想用一生都在竭力保护我的母亲给她命名，Atlanna，好吗？”

“当然好，宝贝儿。”Arthur侧头吻了吻Orm汗湿的金发。“毕竟，以后还有很多起名机会呢。”

END


End file.
